High School NARUTO!
by BlueNaruAngel21
Summary: Naruto is a nurd. Sasuke is a Jock can both worlds live trogh the colision. NaruXSasu,GaaraXSaku. A High School MusacalXNaruto cross over
1. The start of something TOTALLY new

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL

Naruto heard Iruka enter the room he had been sitting in; he put down his book and looked up. "Hey Iruka, what's up?" he asked.

"Naruto it is New Years Eve and you are inside, I heard there is a party… Why don't you go?" Iruka said.

"Moooommmm, I'm reading! I don't wanna go." Naruto whined, Iruka gave him one of those 'Go or no more late night reading' looks, Naruto sighed and played with his short naturally sun blond hair. "Ok, Iruka, but I have nothing to wear!" he said, Iruka flung a black jactet with a blue bottom part of it, The back, well there was a big red swarl on fit to his body so tight that you could see his abes."Iruka, this is to…SEXY!" Naruto yelled Iruka shook his head and left the room; he pulled it on. He snuck his book into his hand and went downstairs to his doom at the party.

MEANWHILE…

Sasuke dribbled the ball twice, and faked left, his blackish blue bangs brushed above his eyes. He jumped above his dad's arms and shot the basket.

"Ka-swish!" Sasuke yelled into the coaches, a.k.a his bro's, ear.

"Oi, my otōto has gone and beat me again." Itachi said he had black hair brushed above his shoulders in a ponytail and crimson eyes.

"I always beat you Nii-san." Sasuke said to his 30 year old brother, Itachi rolled his eyes. Than Itachi's wife came in.

"You two, I think you have done enough basketball." Sasuke shrugged and Itachi snorted

"There is never enough b-ball for the two of us!" And he and Sasuke made muscle poises.

"I want Sasuke to go to the party tonight." she said, Sasuke looked at his Nii-san for a break, but instead out came an evil cackle

"Sweet revenge, haha!" Itachi laughed; Sasuke shot daggers at his Nii-san with his Onyx eyes. He got dressed and got into the car, very annoyed.

AT THE PARTY (with Naruto)

"Whoo-hoo, chug that Coke!" Screamed a few skater dudes to their friend, Naruto felt out of place here, he sat down on a fuzzy blue couch and pulled out his book and listened to the people sing karaoke.

AT THE PARTY (with Sasuke)

Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets, already bored, this party didn't even have good music… he sat down on a neon green chair, frowning.

"OK, time to pick the next couple to do Karaoke Night!" A guy with an orange foam cowboy hat said from the stage. Naruto looked up from his book and Sasuke looked up from the floor. One light landed on Sasuke, he squinted. The other on landed on Naruto, his mouth gaped open and he frowned.

"I can't do this." He whined, but he was being pushed onto the stage, Sasuke noticed that the same thing was being done to him. They both stood there, looking like retards that were in a retarded situation. A piano began on the karaoke machine and Sasuke started singing.

**Sasuke: **_**Livin**__**' in my own world **_

_** didn't understand **_

_** that anything can happen **_

_** when you take a chance…**_

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves and sang his part.

**Naruto: **_**I **__**never believed in **_

_** what I couldn't see **_

_** I never opened my heart **_

_** (**__**ohh**__**) **_

_** to all the possibilities… **_

_** ooooh**_

**Sasuke and Naruto: **_**I know…**_

**Naruto: **_**that something has changed…**_

**Sasuke and Naruto: **_**Never felt this way**_

**Naruto: **_**And right here tonight! **_

Naruto smiled at Sasuke lightly getting a light smile in return.

**Sasuke and ****Naruto :**_**This could be the…START of something new!**_

**Naruto: **_**It feels so right **_

'This is…FUN!' he thought. As did Sasuke but didn't know it.

**Sasuke and Naruto: **_**to be here with you **_

_** ohh**_

_** and now **__**lookin**__** in your eyes **_

_** I feel in my heart **_

_** (feel in my heart) **_

_** the start of something new…**_

**Sasuke: **_**ohh**__** yeah **_

_** Know who of ever thought that mm!**_

He stripped off his black coat that he had on and threw it somewhere, making the girls scream in delight.

**Sasuke and Naruto: **_**We both **__**be**__** here tonight!**_

**Sasuke: **_**ohh**_

**Naruto: **_**Yeah **_

_** And**__** the world looks so much brighter **_

_** (brighter, brighter) **_

_** oh with you by my side **_

_** (by your side)**_

**Sasuke and Naruto: **_**I know **_

_** that something has changed **_

_** never felt this way**_

**Naruto:**_**I know it for real**_

**Sasuke and Naruto**_**: This could be the start of something new **_

_** it feels so right to be here with you **_

_** ooh **_

_** and now **__**lookin**__** in your eyes **_

_** I feel in my heart **_

_** the start of something new…**_

Sasuke smirked and took the mic of its stand and sang right at Naruto.

**Sasuke**_**: I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me **_

_** ohh**__** yeah**_

Naruto smirked as well and did the same.

**Naruto** _**I didn't know it before but now **__**its**__** easy to see…..**_

**Sasuke and Naruto**_**: OHHH **_

_** It's the start of something new **_

_** it feels so right to be here with you **_

_** ohh**_

_** and now **__**lookin**__** in your eyes **_

_** I feel in my heart…**_

_** That it's the start **_

(Sasuke began stalking towards Naruto)

_** of something new it feels so right**_

**Sasuke**_**: so right!**_

**Naruto**_**: to be here with you**_

**Sasuke and Narut: o**_**ohh**_

_** And now lookin in your eyes **_

_** I feel in my heart **_

_** (feel in my heart)**_

**_Naruto: The start of something new_ **

He looked at Sasuke as Sasuke looked at him.

**_Sasuke: Start of something new_**

**_Sasuke and Naruto: The start of something new….._**

The stopped and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and then an explosion of clapping started. They stepped of the stage and went over to a corner.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Sasuke said to Naruto, he shrugged, he was still blushing. "Lemme guess, four years of singing lessons." He asked him, he shook his head.

"Hell no, only a couple years of church choir, that's it… What about you, you take lessons?" he asked.

"My Teacher, Mr. Showerhead, says I will be graduating soon." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto ." he said, but Sasuke at the same time said "I'm Uchiha Sasuke ." They laughed.

"So Naruto are you Japanese or do you just like to have that type of name." Sasuke asked looking devilish as Naruto blushed and tryed to get off the topic.

"Um Hey, how long are you staying here, at the hotel I mean?" Naruto asked finely thinking of how to change the subject.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said

"Me, too." Naruto said, Sasuke pulled out a silver razor cell phone.

"Smile, Naruto-chan!" He said, he smiled a pearly white smile and blinked before the flash went. "Enter your number." He demanded him, he punched in the numbers.

"10…9…8…" The count down for New Years began, Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second and he looked back, the both looked away

"7…6…5…" Naruto sighed, wondering if Sasuke would kiss him, practically everyone did that on New Years. Sasuke stared at him again and he stared back… Their eyes, this time, didn't leave each others gazes.

"4…3…2…" Sasuke gulped, he didn't know if he should kiss him or not. One more second to decide!

"1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed, Sasuke wished he had kissed him, but he had held back his intentions.

"I…gotta go." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded and noticed that they had been holding hands, he actually liked it.

"I'll call you…" he yelled, but he hadn't heard him. Little did they know they would be seeing each other real soon!

BACK AT SCHOOL (2 WEEKS LATER)

Sasuke gazed out the window of the bus, already thousands of people were bustling along. The cheerleader began to sing the Wild cat's theme song.

"Wild cat's sing along

Now you really got it going on.

Wildcat's in the house

Everybody sing now.

Wild cat's everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air!That's the way we do it

Let's get to it!

Time to show the world!"

Gaara, Sasuke's best friend, was dribbling a basket ball with one of his hands and glareing at everyone to try and take it from him. Sasuke hopped out the bus.

"Happy new year guys." He said, everyone was slapping him on the back and trying to give him high fives.

"Hell yea, it is gonna be a happy Wild Cat new year!" Kiba yelled as Garra huhed and glared while red strands of hair got in his face for a moment and he brushed them back.

"So, what team are we!" Sasuke asked in a low voice. (he dosn't yell for fun)

"WILDCATS!" Everyone yelled. (but Gaara and Sasuke and Shino or Shikamaru wow not many yelled) Gaara, Sasuke,Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji smiled at each other.

"WHAT TEAM!" Kiba screemed.

"**WILDCATS!"**Almost the whole entire campus shrieked and yelled. Everyone headed inside.

Ino and her twin brother, Sai, walked through the crowds of high schooler's. Ino's blond hair flowed behind her back in a regal way while Sai looked like Sasuke with a belly shirt. Ino held her P.D.A. in one hand.

"Move aside, sweat hogs." She said to the Wild cats

"Ooooh." The mocked hissed at her. She ignored them and put her hands out and pushed them aside.

"Well, the Ice Princess has returned from the North Pole." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I know what she does for the holidays." Gaara said, his pale green eyes squinted and his mouth in a grin.

"And how's that?" Sasuke asked knowing that his friend was a diferent person when it came to Ino dissing.

"Isn't it obvious? She shops for mirrors!" Gaara said.

"Oooooooh." Everybody hissed in a burn like way. The all went to their classes… Sakura and her math friends groaned in disgust.

"Ugh, behold the dope's heralding the New Year, how tribal." Sakura said, she giggled with her buddies and the bell rang.

**Naruto's**** PoV**

"Iruka, my stomach…" I started, Iruka cut me off.

"Is always nervous on the first day." Iruka finished "You'll do great, Naruto, you always do. And I also promised my company I wouldn't leave until you graduate…"

I sighed and looked at my new principal, ; he had my papers in his hands.

"I reviewed your impressive transcript; I expect your light to shine very brightly here at East High." He handed me the papers.

"Iruka, I don't wanna be the schools freaky genius dude again, like I always was at the other schools."

"Just be Naruto…" Iruka said, kissing my forehead, Jiraiya-sama nodded and said.

"This way please." I followed him up the stairs, looking back one last time… I waved and disappeared up the next flight.

**Sasuke****'s ****PoV**

I sat in Drama Club, Gaara was spinning a b-ball on his finger, and Choji flicked it off and put it in his hands. He threw it back to Gaara. I noticed Choji was trying to talk to me.

"Oh yea, sure." I said. Not knowing what he was talking about, I sorta always zoned out in Drama… but I was also thinking of Naruto-chan. Choji nodded and went over to Gaara and the gang… Ino took her place. I gave her a little look of 'uh what is it?'

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." She said, showing him her smile trying to speek japanese but had a horrable american ring in it.

"Uhh, Ohayou." I said, sounding uncertain… She giggled in a flirty way. Sai just rolled his black eyes. The bell rang and Ms. Tsunade put her papers in his hands.

"Ahhh, I trust all you had splendid holidays…" She didn't give us a chance to answer "I thought so, please, check the sign out sheets in the lobby for new activities… …" I turned around and took my seat, grimacing. "Especially for our Winter Musicale, there will be Singles auditions for our supporting roles and Pairs Auditions for our two leads." Kiba made a face and 'phtp.' with a thumb down sign. The wildcats smiled.

", this is a place of learning, not a animal shelter." Kiba put Akamaru under his feet hopeing she wouldn't say anything about it.

"There is also a finally sign up for next week's scholastic decathlon…" Tsunade continued. Gaara moved his head a bit and my mouth opened for a bit, I thought I just saw Naruto-chan in the back of the class room… IT WAS HIM! I pulled out my cell and looked… It started to ring.

"Aaah, the cell phone menace has returned, I see." Tsunade-sama said, Naruto got out his cell.

"Is it yours?" I heard Ino ask her brother.

"Ino and Sai, cell phones!" Ino gave an evil look and put her cell phone in the bucket… Sai just whimpered a bit. "I will see you in detention!" Tsunade made her way over to Naruto.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class." Tsunade said, Naruto looked confused, Tsunade continued "So we will get to know each other very well. CELL PHONE!" Naruto put it in "And welcome to East High ."

"!" Tsunade said, and smiled nervously "I see your phone is involved. So I will see you in detention too." I put my RAZOR in the paint can.

"That isn't possible…" Gaara sai. "Tsunade-sama."

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked, her eyes squinted,

Gaara continued "We have Basket Ball practice and Sasuke…" but Tsunade cut him off.

"Ahhh, 15 minutes for you too, Gaara-san… Count them!" Gaara frowned and kicked the ball around a bit. Sakura snickered

"That could be tough for Gaara-san since he can't count that high." She smiled

"Sakura-chan, 15 minutes." Sakura bit her lip and pounded her fist on the table a couple times.

"SHALL THE CARNAGE CONTINUE!" Tsunade asked "HOLIDAYS ARE OVER PEOPLE, WAY **OVER!**" Everyone was looking depressed. Tsunade was about to blow.

"Anymore comments, questions?" Choji raised his hand

"Choji!" Tsunade said

"So, how were your holidays, ?" Everyone gave him the evil eye and groaned.

"What?" He asked, Tsunade just put back his head and gave out a sigh. The bell rang and everyone headed out.


	2. Is this fate or what

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL

"Hey!" Sasuke yell to a boy as he was leaving class

"I don't..." Naruto started to say but Sasuke finished it

"Believe it."

"Well, me..."again he finished it (is he psychic or something.)

"Either. But how?"

"Well, my mom's company transferred her here to Albuquerque. I can't believe you live here. I looked for you in the lodge on New Year's Day but..."he stated and he started to answer his? (Now stop it sasuke)

"We had to leave first thing." he said this in a whisper

"Why are you whispering?" Naruto a tilted his head a bit

'Wow he is so sexy like that no bad Sasuke no bad images'

"What? Oh, uh... Well, my friends know about the snowboarding. I haven't really quite told them about the singing thing." he stated trying to get the images out of his head.

"Too much for them to handle?" Naruto said casually he was wondering if this was fait that they meat and now went to the same school.

"No, it was cool. But you know, my friends, it's uh... It's not what I do. That was, like, a different person. So uh... anyway, welcome to East High. Oh, and now that you've met Miss.Tsunade, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that." he said pointing at the signup sheet for the school musical.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just wanna get to know the school. But, if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show." he said but he was trying to hold himself from kissing Sasuke he was barley lessening to him.

"Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible." As he said it Ino came up behind him and jumped on him and was hugging him in a death hug.

"What's impossible, Sasuke? I wouldn't think "impossible" is even in your vocabulary. Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around. Oh, were you going to sign up, too? My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles for the show. I'm sure we could find something for you." She said as if Naruto was a disgusting monster that was trying to kill her.

"Oh, no, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school. Wow. Nice penmanship." He said staring at the big letters that Ino wrote her name in it toke up the hole page.

"So, Sasuke, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" she said in a seductive voice while sending Naruto death glares.

"Oh, you know, um... played basketball, snowboarding...more basketball." He was really trying to get away from her and fallow Naruto before basket ball.

"When's the big game?" she said with a smirk on her face for making Naruto levee.

"Uh... two weeks." He stated nerves from her being way too close her lips whore an inch away from his mouth.

"You are so dedicated. Just like me. I hope you can watch me in the musical. Promise? Tootles!" and she hoped off him and skipped away.

**Basket****-Ball**

"So dude, you know that school musical thing, is it true you get extra credit for just for auditioning?" he was asking Gaara as they starched.

"Who cares?" Gaara answered in his uncaring voice.

"It's always good to get extra credit...for college..."he tried to make an argument but he knew he was getting no were already

"Don't you ever think Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?"He said with that evil questioning look on his face. (Gaara I'm so sorry you can never be that person Chad is why did I do this?)

"Maybe." Sasuke said trying not to look at Gaara for that look he had made too many people tell the truth.

"Sasuke. Look, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop, or rock, or anything that can be a culture. It's, like, show music. It's all costume and make-up... Oh, dude, it's frightening." He said with a menacing look he hated Ino and he was thinking about her it made him so furious.

"I know. I thought it'd be a good laugh. Ino's kinda cute, too." He knew that what he jest said was so wrong in so many ways.

"Yeah, so is a mountain lion. But you don't pet it." He stated with so much anger you'd think his voice could kill.

"All right, Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!"He said so he did not look Gaara in the eye.

People start to dribble at a beat.

_Sasuke-__Coach said to fake right_, _And break left_, _Watch out for the pick__And keep an eye on defense_, _Gotta run the give and go_, _And take the ball to the hole_, _And don't be afraid to_, _Shoot the outside "J"_, _Just keep your head in the game_, _Just keep your head in the game_, _And don't be afraid to_, _Shoot the outside "J"_, _Just keep your head in the game_,

Sasuke-_You gotta get 'cha_ _get 'cha head in the game_

_Team-__We gotta get our, get our, get our_ _Get our head in the game_

_Sasuke-__You gotta get 'cha,_ _Get 'cha head in the game_

_Team-__We gotta get our, get our, get our_ _Get our head in the game _

_Sasuke-__Come on, get 'cha_ _Get 'cha head in the game_

_Team-__We gotta get our get our get our_ _Get our head in the game_

_Sasuke-__You gotta get 'cha_ _Get 'cha head in the game_

_Team-__We gotta get our get our get our_ _Get our head in the game_

_All-__Whoo!_

_Sasuke-__Let's make sure that we_ _Get the rebound_ _'Cause when we get it then the crowd'll go wild_ _A second chance_ _Gotta grab it and go_ _Maybe this time we'll hit the__Right notes__Wait a minute not the time and place_ _Wait a minute, get my Head in the game_ _Wait a minute get my head _

_Team-__In the game_

_Sasuke-__Wait a minute_ _Wait a minute_ _I gotta get my_ _Get my head in the game_

_Team-__You gotta get cha get cha get cha_ _Get cha head in the game_

_Sasuke-__I gotta get my_ _Get my head in the game_

_Team-__You gotta get cha get cha get cha_ _get cha head in the game_

_Sasuke-__Come on Get my Get my head in the game_

_Team-__You gotta get cha get cha get cha_ _Get cha head in the game_

_Sasuke-__I gotta get my get my Head in the game_

_Team-__You gotta get cha get cha get cha_ _Get cha head in the game Whoo!_

_Sasuke-__Why am I feeling_ _So wrong?_ _My head's in the game_ _But my heart's in_ _the song_ _he makes this feel_ _So right_ _Should I go for it?_ _Better shake this_ _Yikes!_

Everyones in a circle around Sasuke dancing

_Sasuke-__I gotta get my_ _Get my head in the game_

_Team-__You gotta get cha get cha get cha_ _Get cha head in the game_

_Sasuke-__I gotta get my_ _Get my head in the game_

_Team-__You gotta get cha get cha get cha_ _get cha head in the game_

_Sasuke-__Come on Get my Get my head in the game_

_Team-__You gotta get cha get cha get cha_ _Get cha head in the game_

_Sasuke-__I gotta get my get my Head in the game_

_Team-__You gotta get cha get cha get cha_ _Get cha head in the game _

All- Whoo!

"What team?" Gaara yelled at the team.( sorry it is so not Gaara)

"Wildcats!" the hole team shouted.

"What team?" Gaara yelled even louder and with more sperit (NO THAT IS SO NOT GAARA)

"Wildcats!" every one answered even louder this time.

"What team?" he said wile putting his fist in the air (I've failed you Gaara)

"Wildcats!" thay yelled again.

"Wildcats!" Gaara yelled hugging Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji ( No I can't believe I did that to Gaara.)

"Get your head in the game!" all the team yelled even Gaara

**Sinice**** room**

"So, it seemed like you knew Sasuke." Ino asked Naruto she liked him but her hart was all Sasuke's even if he didn't want it.

"Not really. He was just showing me around." Naruto said he did not like this girl at all.

"Well, Sasuke usually doesn't interact with...new students." She said in a snobby voice.

"Uh... Why not?" he knew that Sasuke had been nice to him so far so what was she saying.

"Well, it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." She said with 'I own him so I know him' attitude in her voice.

"That should be 16 over pi..." he said to himself he had shut Ino out so he could pay attention in class.

"Yes, Mr.Naruto?" the teacher asked him.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I was just... Uh... shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?;"he asked.

"16 over pi? That's quite impossible."

Then she check on her calculator

"I stand corrected. And, welcome aboard."

At this Naruto gave her his world famous grin.

**In the Hallway**

"Sasuke was looking at our audition list." Sai told Ino

"Again? You know, he was hanging around with that new dude, and they were both looking at the list. There's something freaky about him. Where did he say he was from?" she asked her brother but he was staring at his latest painting.

" Ugh." She said as she walked off Sai running after her. They then looked Naruto up on the computer.

"Wow! An Einstein. So, why do you think he's interested in our musical?" Sai asked he was dumber than poo.

"I'm not sure that he is. And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. But... there is no harm in making certain that Naruto's welcome to school activities that are... well... appropriate for him. After all, he loves pi." She said with an evil smile on her face and she typed away.

* * *

Everyone I will not update for a while becuse I am now a high school teacher so I also need lots of revews thanxs 


	3. New start

**Detention ****Ms.Tsunade Style **

"Gold! More gold! Paint, paint! Let's go!" she yelled at a young boy.

"The answer is yes!" Sakura squealed as she went to Naruto.

"Huh? What are you talking about I didn't do anything" Naruto said defensively.

"Our scholastic decathlon team has its first competition next week and there is certainly a spot for you." she said showing him the papers she had. (Ino did this.)

"Where did those come from?" and he knew a pig was in this somehow.(Yah if you can't understand it's Ino)

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" she asked qwestionivly

"Of course not." he was now trying to look for Sasuke.

"Oh, well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost every day after school. Please?" she had the puppy dog eyes on her face begging her.

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs."Naruto said and then Ino came up to them.

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up, meeting with the smartest people in school. What a generous offer, Sakura."She said giving Naruto an evil glare.

"So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club can always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones." Ms.Tsunade was saying to everyone in the area.

**Gym**

"Come on guys, huddle up! We got two weeks to the big game." He then looked around and asked the team.

"Where's Sasuke and Gaara?"

No one answered.

" Don't make me ask again. Where's Sasuke andGaara?!"

"Detention." The team groaned.

**Detention ****Ms.Tsunade Style**

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater. What temerity! The theater is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy."Ms.Tsunade said as Itachi came in.

"Where's my team, Tsunade? What the heck are those two doing in a tree?"he was yelling and only an idiot would ask him why.

"It's called crime and punishment, Itachi. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul." She said as if she was on the phone with the president.

"Can we have a talk, please? And you two, in the gym, now!" Sasuke got out and pulled a sleeping Gaara how was holding a basket ball to the gym.

**Ja****rya****'s Office**

" If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during my practice."

" Well, if they were theater performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?"

"Tsunade, we are days away from our biggest game of the year."

" And we, Itachi, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts, flinging balls for touchdowns!"(man she is a Idiot)

"Baskets. They shoot baskets." He yell at her face in anger.

"Stop! Guys, listen, you've been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here. We are one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that? So, coach? How's the team looking? Sasuke got 'em whipped into shape?" Jarya asked and now he had a pissed off Tsunade.

"Oh!" she said as she hit the desk and it broke in to pieces.

**Gym**

"West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from 'em! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team, and this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal! Am I clear?"He yelled everyone was about to piss their pants from this than Gaara stood up and yelled.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!!!"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get you head in the game!"

**Outside**

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer."Sakura was saying trying to get Naruto to join them.

"I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year." He said and he was wondering who is the Sasuke that they have here.

"But"

"What do you know about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Hmm. I wouldn't consider myself as an expert on that particular sub-species, but I was the Captain of his Fan club last year and I speck cheerleader like oh my gosh isn't Sasuke like a dreamsickle."She said as they went into a group of cheerleaders.

"Oh, he's so beautiful!" they yelled and the 2 walked away.

"See what I mean?"

"I guess I wouldn't know how to speak cheerleader and I'm a dude."

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Sasuke the basketball boy."

"Have you ever tried to get to know him? I mean like the real him not his mask."

"Watch how it works tomorrow when you have lunch with us...unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds?"

My nail beds are history. And I'M A DUDE WHY WOULD I DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I totally forgot!"

**Sasuke's House**

"I still don't understand this whole detention thing." Itachi said as they where shooting hoops.

"It was my fault. Sorry, Dad."(yes his dad weird right)

"Cross court. No, Tsunade will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That include yours, too."

"Hey, Dad? Did you ever think of trying something new but were afraid of what your friends might think?"

"You mean like going left? You're doing fine. Come on."(b-ball 24/7 with him man he is dum)

"Well, no. I mean, what if you wanna try something really new and its a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you?"

"Well, then, maybe they're not really your friends. And that was my whole point about team today. You guys gotta look out for each other, and your the leader."(yes wisdom or not)

"Hey Dad, I'm not talking" Sasuke stopped knowing he was not getting throw to his dad.

"There's gonna be college scouts at out game next week, Sasuke. Know what a scholarship is worth these days?"

"A lot." He had his mind on Naruto with no shirt on and kissing Sasuke no bad, bad thoughts.

" Yeah. Focus, Sasuke, come on. Whoo."

**Drama**

"Just something for you." Ino said giving Tsunade a gift.

"Well, I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting. Now, a few announcements. This morning, during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions both single and pairs. I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit." she said getting caught in her words.

"What time is she due back on the mother ship?" Gaara said to Sasuke

"Discussing the importance of Shakespeare..." she said as if nothing had been said.

**Hallway (after class)**

"Yo, what's up man?" Gaara asked Sasuke

"What's up?" he had been thinking about sex with Naruto (Dude say something to him)

"So, um... look. The whole team's hitting the gym during free period. What do you wanna have us run?" he said wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"Uh... dude. You know what? I can't make it. I gotta catch up with some homework." Making up a lie that no one could believe well maybe Sai.

"What? Hello, it's only the second day back. I'm not even behind on homework yet. And you know, I've been behind on homework since preschool." He said trying to make Sasuke laugh.

"That's hilarious. I'll catch you later." And he ran for his life.

"Homework? There's no way. What's he doing?"As he fallowed Sasuke Choji came up to him and said.

"Yo"

"How's it going man?"When he looked for Sasuke he was gone.

**Stage**

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey."

Bing Bong Bing

" Where - was that a cell phone?"

"No ma'am. That was the warning bell." Hinata said.

"Ah! Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week. First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a scene of whether or not the theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Hinata, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?"

"IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE! THAT I COULDN'T SEE! YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE BESIDE ME! THIS FEELING'S LIKE NO OTHER, I WANT YOU TO KNOW. UH..." Tarry started to sing than she was cut off.

"Uh-huh. Yes, thank you. Next!"She said with her hands in her ears.

"It's hard to believe. That I couldn't sneeze - see. That you were always right there - next to - beside me. This feeling's like no-"Dint sang reading the words off his arm.

"Dint, I admire your pluck. As to your singing..."

"...like no other"

"That's a wonderful tie your wearing. Next!"

"It's hard to BELIEVE. That I couldn't SEE. You were always RIGHT beside ME. This feeling's LIKE no other. I want you TO know." Wantera was singing winking every word

"Uh... stop."

"So lonely before I finally found. What I've been looking... FOOOOOOOOOR."

"Oh, Cindra. What courage to pursue a note that has not been accessed in the natural world. Bravo - ah, Brava. Perhaps the spring musicale."

"It's hard to believe that I could not see."

" Can't see."

"Well, that was just...very disturbing. Go see a counselor. Ugh! Next!"

"Hey! So you decided to sign up for something?" Naruto said to Sasuke who was behind a trash can.

"Uh... no. You?" he had his dreams come true with the blond coming.

"No. Um... why are you hiding behind a mop? Your friends don't know you're here, right?" he said it so kind it made Sasuke's hart fly

"Right." He was about to kiss the boy when Tsunade yelled.

"Thank you. Next."

"Miss.Tsunade is a little... harsh."

"The Wildcat superstar's afraid?" he had wondered what Sasuke was about to do.

"No! No, not afraid, I... I'm just... scared."

"Me too. Usually."

"And for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold we only have one couple signed up. Ino and Sai, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall."

" What key?"Hinata asked the 2 as they got up on stage.

"Oh, we had a rehearsal pianist do an arrangement." He said trying to be nice not

"Oh." She said feeling a little down that she could not play.

"Go!" Ino said and the music started.

(**What I've been Looking For) fast and glamour**

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**That I couldn't see**_

_**You were always right beside me**_

_**Thought I was alone**_

_**With no one to hold**_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone **_

_**That knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone**_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

_**So good to be seen**_

_**so good to be heard**_

_**Don't have to say a word**_

_**For so long I was lost**_

_**So good to be found**_

_**I'm loving having you around**_

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone **_

_**That Knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone**_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

_**Do-do-do-do-**_

**_ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-h__o-_**

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Do-do-do-do-**_

_**do-do-do-do-do-do-**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

"I told you not to do the jazz squares." Ino told Sai looking at him so he would do it right next time.

"It's a crowd favorite…."Sai started to say but Ino cut him off.

"Save it for some other time."

"Well... Are there any last-minute sign ups?" she did not want Ino and Sai to be the only ones performing.

"We should go." Sasuke started to say but Naruto was going forwarded.

"No? Good. Done." She said looking rejected.

"I'd like to audition Miss.Tsunade."

"What!?" Sasuke yelled in shock.

"Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young man. The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no other pairs." She said 'why is this boy even here it is so hard to come early.'

"I'll sing with him."Sasuke said as he came out from his hiding spout.

"Sasuke. Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?"

"Team." He said anger in his voice.

"Ah." And with the air like she could care less right now.

"Um... But I'm here alone. Actually, I'm here to sing with him." He said his face going full red.

"Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs auditions and you didn't respond. Free period is now over." She said not seating the fact that 2 boy could not do this.

"He has an amazing voice." He again tried to make a point.

"Perhaps the next musicale." She said walking away than she felt something and stopped so they could not see her.

Hinata had fallen and Naruto and Sasuke whore helping her up.

"So, you're a composer? You wrote the song Sai and Ino just sang? And the entire show? Well, that's really cool. I uh... can't wait to hear the rest of the show. So, why are you so afraid of Sai and Ino? I mean, it is your show."He said happy no one else was there.

"I-I-It is-s-s-s?" she and as he stuttered Sasuke went on.

"Isn't the composer of the show kinda like the playmaker in basketball?" trying to make it like a sport where he can understand.

"Playmaker?" She had no Idea what he was talking about.

"You know the one who makes everyone else look good. I mean, without you, there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Hinata." Now he did what he meant to do give her enkorement.

"I am? Do you want to hear how the duet's supposed to sound?" she asked running to her piano

**(What I've Been Looking for Revised) slow and sweet**

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**That I couldn't see**_

_**That you were always right beside me**_

_**Thought I was alone**_

_**With no one to hold**_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone **_

_**That Knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone**_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

"Wow. That's nice." He had loved Naruto coming in and singing to he so wanted to kiss him right now.

"Naruto, Sasuke- you have a callback. Hinata, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them." Miss.Tsunade said as she came out of no wear.

"All right. If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. Or you can come to my house for breakfast, I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school -whatever works? After basketball class..." she was saying Sasuke looked wired.

"What?"

**Next day**

**"CALLBACK???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

x x

**shobe09, sakuraroks56, iloveme5895, Jay-Jay51, and Mistress-Starfire**

You rock thanks for reviewing


	4. What Next

**I do not own Naruto**.

"Callback for roles Jackson and Annabel next Thursday, 3:30pm. Sai and Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Sai said in an emotionless tone.

"Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition! And I will not in a million years let a gay pair take over my play." Ino said when she had calmed down a bit.

"Maybe she wants a dick show not a dick_less_ show?" Sai said showing his fascination of dicks in their presence.

"What?" Ino said confused at him.

"Well you have no dick will I have one and then both of them have dicks so she might want to go for that angle." Sai said like he was saying 1 12 to a 3 year old.

"Oh, shut up, Sai! Dicks have nothing to do with it!" Ino said while blushing 20 shades of red.

"What's wrong? What!?" Gaara said confused at the fight or something that happened between the 2.

**Lunch room (****Chios)**

"Uhh! How dare he sign up! I already picked out the colors for my dressing room. WE ALSO CAN'T HAVE A GAY SHOW AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino said acting like a total slut.

"And he hasn't even asked our permission to join the drama club." Sai put in.

"Somebody's gotta tell him the rules." Ino said with an evil smile on her face.

"Exactly. And... what are the rules?" Sai asked clueless.

"WHAT THE FUCK????? SAI YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT!" Ino yell at him.

**(Stick to the Status Quo)**

**_Shikamaru_ -_You can bet__  
There's nothing but net__  
When I'm in a zone__  
And on a roll__  
But I've got a confession  
__ My own secret obsession__  
And it's making me lose control_**

**_Jocks - __Everybody gather round_**

**_Shikamaru__ - If Sasuke__ can tell his secret_ _  
Than I can tell mine_ _I bake_**

**_Gaara - __What!?_**

**_Shikamaru__ - __I love to bake_ _Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy_**

**_Jocks - __Not another sound_**

**_Shikamaru__ - __Someday I hope to make the perfect cream brulee_**

**_Jocks - __No, no, no, no!__  
No, no, no!_   
_ Stick to the stuff you know_   
_If you wanna be cool __  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow  
No, no_ _  
Stick to the status quo_**

**_Temari - __Look at me_ _And what you do see?  
Intelligence beyond compare__  
But inside I am stirring_ _  
Something strange is __occurring_ _  
It a secret I need to share_**

**_Geeks - __Open up__  
Dig way down deep_**

**_Temari - __Hip-hop is my passion_   
_I love to pop and lock and jam and break_**

**_Boy #1 - __Is that even legal?_**

**_Geeks - __Not another peep_**

**_Temari - __It's just dancing_   
_Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework_**

**_Geeks - __No, no, no, no!_   
_No, no, no!  
__Stick to the stuff you know_   
_It is better by far_ _to keep things as they are_  
_Don't mess with the flow_   
_No, no!_   
_Stick to the status quo_**

**_Neji - __Listen well__  
I'm ready to tell__  
About a need that I cannot deny_ _  
Dude, there's no explanation_ _  
For this awesome sensation_ _  
But I'm ready to let it fly_**

**_Skaters - __Speak your mind_ _  
And you'll be heard_**

**_Neji - If Sasuke__ wants to be a__ gay__ singer_   
_Than I'm coming clean_ _I play the cello_**

**_Lee - __Awesome! __  
What is it?_ _  
A saw?_**

**_Neji - __No, dude!  
It's like a giant violin!_**

**_Skaters - __Not another word!_**

**_Lee - __Do you have to wear a costume?_**

**_Neji - __Coat and Tie_**

**_Skaters - __No, no, no, no!_   
_No, no, no!_ _  
Stick to the stuff you know_   
_If you wanna be cool_ _  
Follow one simple rule_ _  
Don't mess with the flow_ _  
No, no! __  
Stick to the status quo_**

**_All - __No, no, no!_ _  
Stick to the stuff you know_ _  
It is better by far_ _to keep things as they are_ _  
Don't mess with the flow_   
_No, no!_ _  
Stick to the status quo_**

**_Ino_ - _This is not what I want__  
This is not what I planned__  
And I just gotta say  
__I do not understand__  
Something is really..._**

**_Sai - __Something's not right..._**

**_Ino - __Really wrong_**

**_Both__ - __And we gotta get things back where they belong_ _  
We can do it_**

**_Neji - __Gotta play_**

**_All - __Stick with what you know_**

**_Both__ - __We can do it_**

**_Temari - __Hip-hop hooray!_**

**_All - __She has gotta go_**

**_Both__ - __We can do it_**

**_Shikamaru__ - __Creame Brulee_**

**_All - __Keep your voice down low_ _  
Not another peep_   
_ No!_  
_Not another word_ _  
No!_  
_Not another sound_ _  
No! _**

**_Ino - __Everybody QUIET!_**

**_Naruto - __Why's everybody staring at you?_**

**_Sakura - __Not me, you._**

**_Naruto - __Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me_ _I really can't_**

**_All - __No, no, no, no!_   
_Stick to the stuff you know_ _  
If you wanna be cool __follow one simple rule_ _  
Don't mess with the flow_ _  
No, No!_   
_Stick to the status quo_ _  
No, no, no!_ _  
Stick to the stuff you know_ _it is better by far_ _to keep things as they are_   
_Don't mess with the flow_   
_No, No!_   
_Stick to the status_ _  
Stick to the status_ _  
Stick to the status quo._**

"AHH!!!" Ino said as Naruto's boiling hot ramen fell on to her head.

"Oh my lord, I am so sorry!" Naruto tried to apologize to Ino and help clean her up.

"You do not want to get into that, man. Way too much drama." Gaara said as he stopped Sasuke from going in to the fight.

"Yeah." Sasuke finally stopped trying to go in.

"What is the 7 hell's going on here?" Tsunade asked the room.

"Look at this! That Naruto brat just dumped his lunch on me. On purpose! It's all part of their plan to ruin our musical. And Sasuke and his basketball robots are obviously behind it! Why do you think he auditioned? After the hard work you've out into this show, it just doesn't seem right to make the stars gay." Ino said trying to look poor and helpless and it was working.


End file.
